Journey of Memories/Transcript
MAKINI: Look, the Tree of Life. This is the next Moja Kwa Moja stone all right. KION: Then we're still on the right path to the Tree of Life. BUNGA: But that painting shows a river. You call this a river? ONO: It might've been a big river at some point. The landscapes can change overtime or with the seasons. KION: Just like the dry season back home. Ono, what's the next landmark? ONO: Nawaza. It's a pool of water with rocks all around it. KION: Anga? ANGA: Yep. MAKINI: Oh! I remember this river now. I was here with my mom and dad when I was little. On my first trip to the Tree of Life. It had a lot more water back then. FULI: Well, any river I can hop across has enough water for me. BESHTE: So, Makini, was Rafiki here with you too? MAKINI: Nope. My mom and dad were taking me to the Tree of Life to meet Rafiki. We had so much fun! LITTLE MAKINI: Ooh! Cold! Cold! Cold KITENDO: (GRUNTS) (SHIVERING) You're right, Makini! This water is freezing! LITTLE MAKINI (LAUGHS) Dad! FIKIRI: Oh, Kitendo, my love. (CHUCKLES) You know the saying. "Test the water before diving in." (CHUCKLES) But then again... "If you want to take a bath, you should not be afaird to get cold." KITENDO: As usually you are right, Fikiri. But my way is more fun! (ALL LAUGH) MAKINI: (LAUGHS) FULI: Makini! MAKINI: Oops. Sorry, Fuli. BUNGA: Zuka Zama! MAKINI: Careful, Bunga! You know the saying. "Test the water before diving in!" BUNGA: (SCOFFS) Where's the fun in that? MAKINI: (CHUCKLES) You sound like my dad. BESHTE: Hey, Anga! Did you find the next Moja Kwa Moja stone? ANGA: I found a rocky pool with small boulders. But it's dry. MAKINI: Oh. That doesn't seem right. The pool I rememebr had lots of water. And the boulders were huge! ANGA: It matches Ono's desscription. It's just... Drier. ONO: Well, if this river has less water, it makes sense that the pool would be dry, too. MAKINI: Wait! I rememebr those trees! There's a waterfall down there! It's amazing! ANGA: Uh, that's the opposite direction of the pool. MAKINI: But it's so beautiful! Can we go, Kion? Please? KION: Well, I guess a little detour out of our way would be okay. Lead on, Makini! MAKINI: (WHOOPING) Uh, right around this corner. (GASPS) We're here! This is it! Or was it? ONO: Um, am I just not seeing it? MAKINI: Well, it used to be here. Water was pouring down this rock. (GASPS) Oh, look! See? FULI: I wouldn't call that pouring. MAKINI: Look! One of Rafiki's paintings. This wasn't here last time. I wonder if it's a Moja Kwa Moja stone. Nope. No Tree of Life. BESHTE: But, now we know this used to be a waterfall. Maybe Rafiki saw the waterfall on his trip to the Tree of Life and painted it just because it was poa. ONO: That makes sense. He paints things all the time in the Pride Lands. ANGA: So, the next Moja Kwa Moja stone is this way. KION: Let's go, everyone. BESHTE: Did you see the waterfall with your mom and dad too? MAKINI: Yeah! I saw so many amazing on our trip to the Tree of Life! Oh! I remember something really fun down that way! Come on! KION: Makini? Where are you going now? MAKINI: See this rock? It has a big hole near the bottom that you can stick your arm through! BUNGA: I wanna try! I wanna try! So, where's the hole? Think I can stick my head in it? MAKINI: I don't see it. I was sure this was the rock. But maybe it's not. KION: Sorry, Makini, but we have to keep moving. BUNGA: (GROANS) Lousy rock with no hole! Ow! MAKINI: Okay. So maybe that wasn't the right rock. (GASPS) But there is something really amazing right over there! FULI: Seriously? KION: So, what are we looking at? MAKINI: That mountain right there! The one that looks like a monkey's face! ANGA: Don't see it. MAKINI: Hmm... We might have to get lower. And tilt our heads a little. FULI: It doesn't look like anything at all. Can we go now? ANGA: Good idea. KION: Sorry, Makini. Maybe you were remembering a different mountain. ANGA: Here we are. Finally. MAKINI: Yes! This is it! And it looks just like I rememebr it. Execpt there's no water. And I thought the bolders were bigger. FULI: Maybe you were smaller? MAKINI: Oh, yeah. ONO: This painting matches what I saw on Rafiki's map. Makini? MAKINI: Yep. That's a Moja Kwa Moja stone. KION: Ono, what's next? ONO: Nawaza. The next landmark is four white flowers in a shape of a dimond. They're in a field of smaller white flowers. KION: Anga? ANGA: Yep. Anga Lenga! MAKINI: I don't remember any white flowers, but I do remember a really amazing... ALL: No! KION: Sorry, Makini. But no more detours. We need to keep moving. MAKINI: (SIGHS) BESHTE: Don't be sad, Makini. Your detours are really fun. MAKINI: Thanks, Beshte. I had a lot of fun with my mom and dad the last time I was here. In fact, this is where they first told me I might be a Royal Mjuzi. BESHTE: Really? Poa. MAKINI: Yeah. It was poa. FIKIRI: Time to go, Makini! LITTLE MAKINI: (LAUGHS) KITENDO: Makini, wrong way! FIKIRI: Rafiki should make paintings that mark the way to the Tree of Life. LITTLE MAKINI: (LAUGHING) KITENDO: Woah! Woah, woah, woah! (SIGHS) Well, that way does look more fun, doesn't it? LITTLE MAKINI: (LAUGHS) Yeah! FIKIRI: But this is the way we must go to get to the Tree of Life. LITTLE MAKINI: Why? FIKIRI: Because Rafiki would like to meet you. LITTLE MAKINI: Why? FIKIRI: Rafiki is a Royal Mjuzi. And he beleives that you may also grow up to be a Royal Mjuzi. But only the voices of the past at the Tree of Life will let him know for sure. LITTLE MAKINI: Oh! But... But why me? KITENDO: Because you're wise, like your mother. FIKIRI: Or because you're curious like and fun, like your father. But mainly because you are you. LITTLE MAKINI: (GIGGLES) KITENDO: But no matter what, you'll always be our Makini. FIKIRI: And we'll always be with you. Until you're ready to go out on your own. KION: Anga! Did you find the white flowers? ANGA: Nope. KION: Great! Then let's... Wait, what? ANGA: No sign of white flowers. Or anywhere flowers would grow. FULI: So, what did you see? ANGA: Desert straight ahead. MAKINI: Oh! I remember the desert! We have to cross. And head toward the cliffs. ANGA: I didn't see any cliffs. ONO: There aren't any cliffs in Rafiki's painting either. Just the field of flowers. But the river, waterfall, and the pool are all dried up. Maybe there used to be flowers here when there was water. MAKINI: I don't remember flowers. But I definitely rememebr the desert. We walked all the way across it until we reached the cliffs. FULI: Kion, Makini's memories haven't exactly been reliable so far. KION: I know. But if we can't find the next Moja Kwa Moja stone, we can't find the Tree of Life. BESHTE: Makini is the only one of us who's been to the Tree of Life before. Isn't that why Rafiki sent her with us? KION: Okay, Makini. Lead the way! MAKINI: Yes! Okay everybody, follow me! BESHTE: (SIGHS IN EXASPERATION) ONO: Beshte, are you okay? BESHTE: Yeah, I guess. ONO: Hapana! Beshte! You're starting to get sunburned! KION: What? Everyone, stop! We've gotta find Beshte some shade! ONO: Kion's right. Hippos don't do well in the sun! ANGA: There's no shade anywhere. Nothing but sand. BESHTE: Ooh! That's better. KION: Hey, that's a great idea! Anga! Can you keep flying above Beshte so he's in your shadow? ANGA: I guess. BESHTE: Thanks, Anga. ANGA: No problem. KION: Makini, you're sure we're going the right way? MAKINI: I'm sure! Straight across the deser toward the cliffs! KION: Guys, I know it's cooler in the shade, but Beshte might feel better if you weren't riding on his back. ANGA: Everyone, look out! (WIND BLOWING) FULI: (SPITS AND GROANS) BESHTE: (EXHALES) Thanks, Anga. ONO: Indeed. And thanks for the lift, Beshte. MAKINI: Yeah. Thanks, Beshte. (LOUD THUMP) FULI: Uh, what was that? (LOUD THUMP) KION: There it is again. BUNGA: Woah! Let me try. (THUMPING) (LAUGHS) Whatever it is, it's un-Bunga-lievable! ONO: Hmm. This must be a booming sand dune. I've heard of them, but never actually heard them. BUNGA: Well, wait 'till you hear this! (LOUD THUMPING CONTINUE) MAKINI: Oh! I remember this, too. (THUMPING CONTINUES) My mom and dad and I had so much fun here! KION: (GROANS) Makini. Is that why you brought us out here? Because you thought it would be fun? MAKINI: What? No, Kion... KION: We don't have time for any more of your detours! FULI: Kion, Makini never said this was a detour. KION: (GROANS) FULI: You sure you're okay? Maybe you should have some tuliza. KION: (GROANS) I don't need tuliza! BESHTE: Kion... KION: I... I'm sorry. I'm hot, tired, thirsty, and covered with sand. But that's no excuse. I shoudn't have yelled. BUNGA: So... If we're all good again, let's have some more fun! (LOUD THUMPING) KION: Bunga! TUPP: Can't you keep it down out here? How can a fella get any sleep with all this stomping going on up here? (THUMPING) BUNGA: Aw! You're so tiny! And so mad! TUPP: You better believe I'm mad! ONO: You're a jerboa, aren't you? TUPP: Of course, I'm a jerboa! And like any decent desert creature, I was asleep! MAKINI: In the middle of the day? TUPP: Of course, in the middle of the day! Nobody travels around the dunes in the full sun! What kind of ridiculous... KION: (GROWLS) TUPP: (YELPS) Never mind! Have a good day! KION: I didn't mean to scare him. BUNGA: With that face, you could almost scare me. Almost. KION: Sorry, everybody. But this isn't working. We're going back. FULI: You sure? KION: Yes. We'll go back to the last Moja Kwa Moja stone, and start over. There's no field of flowers here. MAKINI: But I'm sure we're going the right way. It can't be that much father. KION: We'll follow our footprints back across the desert and start again. (WIND BLOWING) KION: Woah! Heyvi Kabisa! BESHTE: Everybody! Hide behind us! Hurry! ONO: (YELPS) ANGA: Ugh! FULI: (SIGHS) That's never gonna get old... BUNGA: I know, right? KION: Come on. Let's head back to the...Where did our footprints go? Anga, do you see them? ANGA: Nope. ONO: Hapana. Our footprints must have been swept away by the sand storm. KION: (SNIFFING) Fuli, can you make our sent? Which way did we come from? FULI: (SNIFFING) (SIGHS) I can't tell, Kion. The wind blew the sand and our scent all over the place. KION: Well, which dunes did we pass? ANGA: The dunes all look different than before the storm. ONO: The dunes must have shifted. Sand dunes can shift in the wind. Common knowledge, real... KION: Then how are we gonna know which way to go? (GROWLS) MAKINI: Uh, Kion... Maybe you could use some Tuliza? KION: (SPITS) I can’t eat that Makini! It’s covered in sand. MAKINI: Oh. Sorry, Kion. KION: We don't know where we are or which way to go. But we can't stay out here in the sun. Especially Beshte. ONO: You're right, Kion! KION: What? ONO: It’s like the jerboa said. Most desert animals don’t… they shelter during the day and only come out at night. We can dig a burrow in the sand. FULI: Oh! So maybe we can make a shelter. ONO: Indeed! We could dig a burrow under the sand! That's what jerboas do. BUNGA: Burrow? Stand aside, Ono! Nobody digs like a honey badager digs! KION: Here. Let me help. MAKINI: (SIGHS) I know that I was here with you, Mom. But my friends think we might be going the wrong way. I wish I can run back to the Pride Lands and ask you for help. What would you say? Maybe.. "As you move foward... " FIKIRI: "Don't forget to look back." LITTLE MAKINI: Like this? Whoa... KITENDO: Makini! FIKIRI: I meant when we look back at where we've been, we can learn. Even from our mistakes. LITTLE MAKINI: Oh. KITENDO: (WHOOPS AND LAUGHS) Come on, you two. Let's keep going. I always say, "it's more fun to step foward than it is to sit still." FIKIRI: That is good advice, Kitendo. KITENDO: Wait, what? I gave good advice? (LAUGHS) (LOUD THUMP) Hey, listen to that. (THUMPING) FIKIRI: I never thought a step forward could make so much noise. (CHUCKLES) Fikiri: ¶ Your life is a journey ¶ And you learn as you grow Kitendo: ¶ So don't let worries stop you ¶ You're unsure of where to go ¶ Just one step is a good way to start Fikiri: ¶ If it's right, you'll know in your heart Kitendo: ¶ Once you've found you're on the right track Fikiri: ¶ As you move forward Fikiri: ¶ As you move forward Both: ¶ As you move forward ¶ Don't forget to look back Kitendo: ¶ So when you hit a problem ¶ It won't be the first or last Fikiri: ¶ Your life will be what you make it ¶ With help from what's in your past Kitendo: ¶ Just one step is a good way to start Fikiri: ¶ If it's right, you'll know in your heart Kitendo: ¶ Once you've found you're on the right track Fikiri: ¶ As you move forward Kitendo: ¶ As you move forward Both: ¶ As you move forward ¶ Don't forget to look back Kitendo: ¶ Every time you try something new ¶ (Try something new) Fikiri: ¶ Just believe in what you can do ¶ (What you can do) Both: ¶ No one else can do that for you Fikiri: ¶ When you've succeeded Both: ¶ You'll know it's true ¶ Just one step is a good way to start ¶ If it's right, you'll know in your heart ¶ Once you've found you're on the right track Fikiri: ¶ As you move forward Kitendo: ¶ As you move forward Both: ¶ As you move forward ¶ Don't forget to look back Kitendo: ¶ Don't forget to look back Fikiri: ¶ Don't forget to look back Kitendo: ¶ Don't forget to look back Both: ¶ Don't forget to look back FIKRI: So, Makini, "As you move foward..." MAKINI: "Don't forget to look back." BESHTE: Hey, Makini. You okay? MAKINI: My mom says, "As you move foward, don't forget to look back." But when I do look back, I'm not remembering things right. I feel like I'm letting Kion down. BESHTE: You know what my dad always says. "The water is always cleaner at the front of the hippo." You gotta leave those mistakes behind you. We all know you're doing your best. The last time you were here. you were real little. A lot of things have changed since then. KION: Beshte's right. It's not your fault everything's so dry now eveything's so dry here. So, now that it's night, we can get going again.. If we knew which way to go. MAKINI: Well, it's more fun to step foward than it is to sit still. Let's go this way! (LOUD THUMP) KION: Did anybody take a step? BUNGA: Nope. ONO: Negative. FULI: Not me. MAKINI: No. (THUMPING CONTINUES) KION: Someone's coming. TUPP: Oh, no. Not you again! KION: Wait! I'm sorry I scared you before. I'm Kion. And this is the Lion Guard. We're just passing through. TUPP: Well, then, apology accepted. Name's Tupp. And let me apologize for being rude. I'm not really a morning person.I see you took my advice about getting out of the sun. Smart. You look much more comfortable. But you also look thirsty. Follow me, my friends! (THUMPING CONTINUES) TUPP: I don't drink much water myself but travelers coming through are always looking for water. Here. BUNGA: Uh, that's not water, little guy. TUPP: Well, no, it's a plant. But it's leaves can collect water. See? Plenty for everyone. MAKINI: Here, Kion. KION: (CHOMPING) Mmm, mmm, mmm. (EXHALES DEEPLY) Thanks, Makini. ANGA: I didn't see tbis plant before. It must have been covered with sand. How did you know it was here? TUPP: Well it's a plant. It doesn't exactly move. ANGA: But how did you find it? There aren't any landmarks in this desert. And the dunes keep moving. TUPP: Here, in the desert we don't look down to find our way. We look up! At the sky! (ALL EXCLAIM) MAKINI: It's so pretty! It looks like a field of flowers. Oh, that's it! That's the filed of flowers! ONO: Of course! They're not flowers on Rafiki's map. They're stars! MAKINI: Look! Four bright stars in a shape of a diamond! TUPP: Ah, yes. Those stars are always in the same place in the sky. spinning around in a circle. KION: Do you know where they lead? TUPP: (LAUGHS) Of course! They always lead there. Across the desert to the tall cliffs. KION AND FULI: The cliffs? KION: Anga? ANGA: Got it. The moja kwa moja stone is on top of the cliffs! KION: You were right all along, Makini. Sorry we didn't believe you. MAKINI: It's okay, Kion. KION: Thanks, Tupp. We can find our way from here. MAKINI: Oh, oh! And I know an amazing detour on our way back to the Pride Lands. We can go see my mom and dad, and tell them all about our trip. BESHTE: That sounds poa. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts